Blades of Redemption
The Blades of Redemption are a Loyalist Successor Chapter that hails from the proud lineage of the vaunted Ultramarines. Created during the 22nd Founding in the early decades of M37, there is little official information on this obscure Chapter in official Imperial records. The Chapter is renowned for its absolute adherence to the dictates of the ''Codex Astartes'', the likes which is unheard of in many other Chapters -- including their genetic forebears. Chapter History Not much is know about the Blades of Redemption Chapter other than their chapter dating back to M37. The Blades of Redemption trace their lineage to that of the Ultramarines and their Primarch Roboute Guilliman, because of their lineage the chapter follows the Codex Astartes fanatically. Chapter Homeworld .]] The homeworld of the Blades of Redemption is Velkayor, a prison planet. Velkayor is a monster of a prison where the criminals of over thirty worlds are sent, because of the population being swelled up of the Imperium's unwanted filth the chapter recruits the prisoners of this world and puts them through hellish conditions for their recruitment. The World of Velkayor is a bleak world as constant overpopulation forces the Arbites to do frequent purges on the prison population and sometimes let the prisoners kill each other to free up space, even if prisoners hate living in the prison they can't go anywhere else as the planet as the landscape is covered in harsh deserts. The temperature will kill you before the hostile wildlife does. Occasionally, around a certain time of the year, the prisons go on hunts for beasts or other prisoners, each kill elevates the prison's standing of the killer allowing more privileges in their lifetime sentence. Notable Campaigns *'The Purging of Glisia (531.M37)': Glisia was a beauty of a world, a diamond within the Imperium. Glisia became corrupted as the noble family wandered deep into the claws of the Ruinous Powers, When the 3rd Company came to look for new recruits the captain was disgusted at what he witnessed. The chapter was at the forefront of a daemon invasion, the chapter was losing ground until the received assistance in the form of the daemon-hunting Grey Knights. After the battle the planet was subjected to Exterminatus. *'The Tyranid Tendrils (Unknown date)': Most records of this lamentable engagement, a Tyranid hive fleet entered a system where the entire chapter was located. What records have been found was that the chapter didn't retreat, and that's what damned them. Chapter Organization The Chapter follows the contents of the Codex Astartes to fanatically and using the standard Codex ranks, specialist markings and company organisation. Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Recruitment Unlike most chapters that recruit from Death Worlds the Blades of Redemption focuses on redeeming the dregs of the Imperium. The chapter takes vast numbers of prisoners most of the time by force, those that are taken are then immediately taken to a large arena where the thousands of aspirants have to fight in a large scale battle and after those that survive the allocated time limit must then fight in one on one duels to the death. After the battles the aspirants are then spiritually tested , those that seem against the god emperor or too rebellious are cut from the stock, those that are still considered worthy are then taken to train on the chapter's training ground called The Cage on Velkayor where the aspirants are broken body and soul making the recruits feel guilty for their crimes and the only way to be redeemed is to die on the battlefield against the enemies of man. By the end of the trainees recruitment a rebellious child will be turned into a fanatically warrior of the god emperor. Chapter Beliefs The Blades of Redemption believe in self guilt being people who committed crimes against the Emperor, the chapter seeks an unreachable redemption in the eyes of the Emperor. The chapter follows the Codex strictly and if one slightly deviates the codex said person will be punished harshly, flagellation is considered a light punishment. The Blades of Redemption see the Emperor as a harsh god and his decrees to the extreme such as purging pskyer and mutant populations from each planet they visit. If a company is desperate for recruits and are far away from Velkayor the chapter will recruit from nearby prison populations. despite the chapter's hatred of pskyers, they do use a small number of Librarians. In the assault company the battle brothers never use their bolters and always insist to use their melee weapons even going as far to using both hands. Chapter Traditions The chapter's tradition involves prayers to the emperor, the daily life of the Battle brother involves training, eating, prayers, and being confined in their cells and prayers. On certain days a battle brother may have recreational time with his squad. The codex is followed fanatically by the chapter and if a individual deviates from it, it is up to him to use chapter flagellants as punishment and for more severe punishments involves their Chaplains to get involves. When a battle brother becomes a sergeant he must undergo the First Wall of Penance where he must go under intense mental pain and spiritual testing from the Chaplains and Librarians. When a Battle Brother becomes a captain he must wander the deserts of Velkayor in search for spiritual guidance. To become a Chapter Master the Third Wall of Penance is kept a secret under blood oath by the 1st Company. Like many chapters, the Blades of Redemption uses purity seals when a particular battle brother achieves a certain achievement during missions, another reward is when a battle brother achieves a near suicidal task and survives he will get one of his prison numbers removed. Chapter Gene-Seed The Gene-Seed of the Blades of Redemption is surprisingly pure as even the slightest of mutations in the gene-seed is destroyed. The Apothecaries go to extreme lengths to recover their fallen brothers' gene-seed, if event the slightest taint or deviancy in the gene-seed it will be destroyed. Combat Doctrine Chapter Fleet *''The Eternal Judge'' (Battle Barge & Mobile Fortress Monastery) *''Emperor's Wrath'' (Battle Barge) *''The Cell'' (Battle Barge) *''The Void Guardian'' (Strike Cruiser) *''The Flagellant'' (Strike Cruiser) Chapter Relics *''Judgement: An ancient Power Flail with parchment covering the handle written with all the names of those who were killed by it. *Emperor's Mercy: This relic is a hammer and shield combination being the first relic the chapter ever acquire. Notable Blades of Redemption *'Chapter Master Yarkao''' *'High Chaplain Orokesh' *'2nd Company Captain Railien' *'Master of the Forge Atlek' Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge The Blades of Redemption's Chapter badge is a stylised white coloured sword, the blade pointed upwards, with an aqua colour teardrop in the blade and stenciled with the individual Battle-Brother's own original prison number, to remind them where they came from. Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By the Blades of Redemption About the Blades of Redemption Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:22nd Founding